


One Text Away

by keeflos



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Flirting, BakuTodo, Crushes, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Beta read we die like men, Not Beta Read, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, bakugou likes hands, first fic, they joke about going back in time to bone da vinci, this is pure self indulgence, todobaku, todoroki is a thighs guy, todoroki learns to open up, todoroki plays guitar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeflos/pseuds/keeflos
Summary: Todoroki Shouto has a hard time opening up to people, and has few close friends because of it. Nobody can get close- nobody but a guy by the name of "King-Explo," who has taught him how to open up and explore new things like music.Bakugou Katsuki has a hard time making friends due to his behavior in the past. And now, he's falling for a boy he doesn't truly know. An anon boy who goes by the tag, "IcyHot" has stolen his heart- and he's okay with that.Todoroki Shouto and Bakugou Katsuki don't like each other at all- but what happens when they discover they've unknowingly been flirting extensively online for over a year?ALT descrip, bc I'm bad at writing them- Todo and Baku are online friends and don't know they've already met in real life. A super headcanon based, sappy high school AU with a lot of tropes, some angst, with a little bit of cheesiness in between.Note: the person i originally discussed this concept with passed away; therefore this fic will be on hiatus indefinitely as I cope through their passing.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> "King-Explo" (Bakugou) may seem a little OOC in this chapter, but I promise it will make sense in part two! 
> 
> My bad if they're both a little ooc though, a lot is based on headcanon- AND they're in like 11th grade for this. (Just for context. feel free to ask any questions, and I'll be happy to answer!)

IIda was busy reprimanding students during a free 8th period, so Todoroki figured it would be okay to quickly pull out his phone and check his notifications for a certain person. A very small smile spread across his thin lips as he saw a message from just the guy he was thinking about.

Todoroki didn’t have a lot of friends. Sure, he had a few here and there at school, and a few people were nice to him. His school was average, his homelife was below average, but his online friendship was above average, and that’s what really mattered to him.

How the friendship started was somewhat of a blur. Todoroki, under the pen name IcyHot, managed to befriend a boy who went by the name of King-Explo. It had been over a year since they started talking, and the two had become very close. It was safe to say that they were each other’s best and closest friends. No matter what it was, they were able to talk about it and confide in eachother. Todoroki spent a majority of his time talking to his online friend nowadays- whether it was at night or during school, and even on the weekends.

New Message!  
King-Explo: hey bro im bored as f u c k. are you busy with class rn?

Todoroki read over the message and his cheeks flushed. To say that he had developed a little crush on the mystery boy was accurate. And their constant subtle flirting back and forth didn’t help very much. Besides, he felt very secure and sure with the information that the boy he was talking to was in fact his age. It took a while to build up that level of trust, but he was for sure. 

IcyHot: Hello to you too. And no, I’m not busy at the moment. I assume you’re free too then? We could pick up where we left off in the game, if you’d like. 

He was always a lot more formal in his texts, but late at night he was usually much more relaxed. Todoroki waited patiently for a response, occasionally glancing up to make sure he wouldn’t be caught and punished. 

King-Explo: yeah, sounds good. i think its my turn to ask a question  
King-Explo: so do you have a girlfriend?

On the other hand, King-Explo was much more casual and overly relaxed during conversation. He always texted in multiple messages, as if each was an afterthought- or something that needed to be built up to. And Despite their constant flirting, this was one of the only topics that they have never discussed.  
Todoroki paused. Did he want to risk losing his best friend? But in the same breath, they had been making a lot of flirtatious jokes, so it shouldn’t be too much of a shock. He took a deep breath and started to type. 

IcyHot: No, I don’t, I’m gay.  
IcyHot: Do you have one? 

King-Explo: no, i’m gay too so i don’t really plan on having one either

It took way longer than it should have to all process in his mind. He may or may not have a crush on a boy, whom he had assumed wouldn’t reciprocate the feeling at all. But here he was, a sliver of a chance now displayed in front of him. There was just something about this boy that made Todoroki really happy and comfortable. 

IcyHot: Maybe that’s why we get along so well. They do say we gather in groups. :)

Todoroki was really bad at making jokes, but for some reason, Explo-King loved them, so he kept making them, happy with the reactions he always got. 

King-Explo: oh my god, icy, ur an idiot  
King-Explo: but ur my favorite idiot :)

IcyHot: Oh, I’m your favorite idiot? Do you know a lot?

King-Explo: everyone i know is an idiot  
King-Explo: but ur still my favorite  
King-Explo: but you cant tell anyone that, I have a reputation to keep up

IcyHot: That’s very sweet of you, you’re my favorite person too. 

King-Explo: i’m rlly glad you said that because it would be awkward if that was one sided  
King-Explo: you’re the only person who i don’t want to punch in the face, and thats saying a lot 

IcyHot: That’s an odd way of flirting, but I’ll accept it. 

King-Explo: good  
King-Explo: anyways, its my turn to ask a question.  
King-Explo: what do you look like? you don’t have to answer, btw

Todoroki paused as he read the message over. His cheeks were still ever so slightly flushed from the flirting a moment ago. 

IcyHot: I’m pretty tall, lanky. A few scars here and there. I wear contacts when i’m out of the house and glasses when I’m tired. Nothing special, really. What do you look like?

King-Explo: I suddenly have a thing for tall boys :)  
King-Explo: i’m lame as hell. blonde hair and a few freckles, nothing interesting

Todoroki felt his heart skip a beat. Part of him wondered if King-Explo would still flirt with him like this if he knew what “IcyHot” actually looked like. He didn’t let it be known, but he was a lot more insecure about his scar than he let on. 

IcyHot: Awe, Blondie, I’m sure you’re super cute. And you’re definitely not lame in my opinion. 

King-Explo: are ya gonna start calling me blondie now? 

IcyHot: Considering that you already call me every form of Icy or Hot, yes, yes I will. 

 

King-Explo: ur just jealous that i can give you more nicknames, icy.  
King-Explo: ice ice baby, hot dog, etc. you've given me endless opportunities and I’ll be forever grateful 

IcyHot: Whatever you say, Blondie. :) Anyways, I have to get to my next class now, but I’ll message you once I get out of school, see you soon. 

King-Explo: see ya later, Icy :) 

Todoroki ran a hand through his hair as he tucked his phone back in to his pocket. He always got lost in his conversations with King-Explo, and would get so caught up in it that he’d forget about what was going on around him. But he was pulled back to his unfortunate reality as the bell rang and he walked through the hallway to his next class.  
While walking in thought, he accidentally collided into a peer who was walking while staring down at his phone. “Hey, watch where the hell you’re walking,” A familiar voice sneered. It was Bakugou Katsuki.  
“Put your damn phone down next time you’re in the hallway.” Todoroki murmured in response. They had been butting heads more and more over time.  
“Tch, shut up.” Bakugou muttered, briskly pushing past so he could get to his next class, rolling his eyes as he walked.  
Todoroki sighed and shook his head, simply walking to the final class of the day. It seemed to drone on and on, but it was probably because he was itching to pull his phone out and check the text from King-Explo. But soon enough he was able to leave, and a sigh left his lips. Enji had a late shift tonight, so he’d have some peace in the house for a little while, which made him not completely dread his return home. That was always a relieving feeling. Just being able to relax for a while was nice.  
So once the bell rang, Todoroki was up and out the door, already on his way, music playing softly from his headphones. He started listening to music a lot more than usual in the past few months, finding it a really good way to relax and just take a step back from everything. As soon as he made it to his room, he booted up his laptop and unplugged his headphones, setting them off to the side before undoing his tie.  
After changing in to casual clothing, the bicolor haired male logged on to Discord so he could talk to his friend like he did every day, unless he was being dragged out to do things with his group of lunch friends. But he wasn’t as close with any of them as he was with King-Explo.  
Todoroki pasted a link in to the chat bar and hit send, taking a deep breath. 

IcyHot: [sent a link]  
IcyHot: Here’s that playlist you asked for this morning, sorry if its long. 

King-Explo: its alright, im happy that you finally sent me it. I’ve only been asking for a year now :)  
King-Explo: but really, i’ve been dying to see what kind of music a guy like you listens to

IcyHot: A guy like me?

King-Explo: a guy like you. 

Todoroki read the message a few times, trying to decipher the meaning behind it. Maybe he was just overthinking this all. He just needed to relax, so he quickly made some tea and came back to his room, sitting down at the desk chair and reading the new messages. He still didn’t understand why the other boy sent so many separate chats, but he didn’t mind too much. 

King-Explo: wtf man, this is all sad and gay  
King-Explo: it actually suits you well, oddly enough  
King-Explo: also, do you listen to literally anything other than McCafferty, because thats like 90 percent of the playlist

IcyHot: Well, I am sad and gay, so you’re right, it does fit pretty well. And I do, if you scroll down further there's some miscellaneous obscure shit, but I really do like McCafferty a lot. 

King-Explo: i’m not gonna be able to listen to any of this without thinking about you, dumbass.  
King-Explo: i actually really do like this playlist though, it seems a nice combination of sad, gay, and horny so its just my style

IcyHot: Sad, Gay, and Horny is just who I am, Blondie. You should know that by now.

King-Explo: considering how much you thirst for leonardo da vinci, i’d say that describes you perfectly  
King-Explo: but in all seriousness,, da vinci?? really? of all the dead old men you could thirst over, you chose d a v i n c i? 

IcyHot: ;) ;) 

Todoroki sat back in his chair and took a sip of his tea. He figured it would be a little while until King-Explo could give more opinions on the playlist he’s just been dying to listen to. So he stood up and stretched, deciding to take a quick shower.  
Once he was out, Todoroki put on some comfortable clothes and his glasses. He usually wore contacts but they irritated his eyes a lot so he only wore them when he left the house, and wore his glasses the rest of the time. Normally, he’d just need them for seeing the board or driving, but he was legally blind in the left eye, which posed a slightly bigger issue. He took another sip of his warm tea and got comfortable in his chair, pulling up Discord again.

New Message!  
King-Explo: i’ve never heard any of these before, but your music isn’t shit, so I’m happy  
King-Explo: alligator skin boots is a really sad sad song, but it reminds me a lot of some of the late night talks we’ve had about more personal things  
King-Explo: it’s a very YOU song, if you get what I mean. I understand why you like it, Its more about the personal connection than the actual sound, right?

Todoroki read over the messages. King-Explo was generally a pretty foul mouthed and abrasive person, but he was also smart and, once calmed down, managed to have pretty thoughtful things to say. It was something Todoroki really liked about him. 

IcyHot: Yeah, you’re right. It's pretty sad but it's a song that I relate to a lot, unfortunate as that may be. But don’t be discouraged, McCafferty does have a lot of less sad but still good songs, I promise.

King-Explo: good, i’ll keep listening, but only because it doesn’t suck ass, and because you seem to really like this group  
King-Explo: can you play any mccafferty songs?

IcyHot: I can.

King-Explo: would you play one for me?

IcyHot: Give me a minute.

A year prior, Todoroki saved up to buy a super old, beat up guitar from the local thrift store. Since then, he’s learned to play quite a lot of songs in his freetime, mostly doing it out of boredom since he didn’t have any hobbies. It wasn’t something he talked about or told anyone- or, anyone but King-Explo, at least. The other boy only knew because Todoroki had sent him an audiofile of him playing a song King-Explo liked a lot, but he chose not to actually sing at the time, not feeling confident enough for that.  
But here Todoroki was, setting up his phone to record himself playing and singing “Blue Eyes like the Devil’s Water,” By Mccafferty, from the album “Beachboy.” He set his phone camera up so King-Explo could actually watch him play this time, but he was very careful about making sure his entire face was completely out of frame. His long, thin fingers carefully struck the cords as he played with ease, singing along. Todoroki wasn’t a perfect singer, but he didn’t intend to really sing for others, so he didn’t mind. His voice was low and fairly smooth. 

IcyHot: [sent a video]  
IcyHot: Here you go, I hope it's up to your standards. 

Todoroki sent the video and put his guitar away, looking around his plain, boring room. It was sort of sad, but he dealt with it, knowing he’d be able to leave soon enough and live in a place where he could make his room a more happy place. 

King-Explo: holy shit  
King-Explo: your singing voice is so fucking good  
King-Explo: and your hands are so fucking nice to look at  
King-Explo: you should send me more videos of you singing

IcyHot: I didn’t really expect such a positive response, to be honest, but thank you, Blondie. I appreciate that. I’ll send you more videos of me playing, I promise. And my hands, really? Do you have a thing for hands or something? :)

King-Explo: you better, because you’re fucking amazing  
King-Explo: and maybe I do, maybe I dont  
King-Explo: or maybe i just like your hands in specific :)

IcyHot: Okay, but seriously, what about my hands are so nice? I’m genuinely curious.

King-Explo: why I like them is for me to know, and you to wonder, Icy

IcyHot: I don’t know what else I expected, to be honest. 

Todoroki chuckled to himself, shaking his head. He’d been studying a little as they talked, but he was feeling particularly drained today. He had not slept well the night prior and it was starting to get to him as he yawned loudly. It would probably be a good idea to catch up on sleep while he still could, so he said goodbye and logged off for the night with a small smile. The Bicolor haired man got up out of his chair and got into bed, groaning softly, before eventually drifting off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, obviously, is from Bakugou's POV. I hope you all enjoy it.

Bakugou woke up that day in an unusually good mood. He spent a few minutes talking to his online friend, IcyHot, before moving on to his daily routine and getting ready for classes. It was the same thing, just a different day. Go to school, talk to his online friend, study, and sleep. 

The thing about IcyHot, is that Bakugou was head over heels for him. Would he ever admit it? Absolutely not- not to anyone or anything. He just wasn't a mushy kind of guy, or at least, he didn't like to present as one. This morning he’d asked for the millionth time what kind of music IcyHot liked. Bakugou really did enjoy music, but again, it wasn't something he really talked about with the people around him. Sure, he had a few friends in his physical life, but he had a hard time connecting with people. But, lucky for him, he’d matured a decent amount since his younger years, and was much calmer as an 11th grader. 

During lunch, he did his usual, and ended up starting a random game of 21 questions, which was pretty normal, nothing too crazy. But lunch ended, and Katsuki said a quick goodbye. He went to his classes and did some work, trying his best not to think about IcyHot too much, but it was difficult. Icy was constantly on Bakugou's mind- whether he was okay, happy, doing well, and other stupid things like that. Eventually, he cracked and sent the other boy a text during their 8th period. 

The thing about having a crush on someone like IcyHot, considering their situation, made things a little easier for Bakugou. Naturally, he wanted Icy to like him back, so in texts he was able to be a lot more laid back, and easy. He could show Icy the better parts of himself, and leave out some of the more negative things- like his temper. Sure, he’s maturing and improving a lot, but occasionally he still wasn't a necessarily great person. But in his mind, Bakugou wouldn't care if everyone on the planet thought he was a douchebag- as long as Icy could look past it and see the good inside, he’d be satisfied. Because he was good, and he did care about others, but he was so guarded and his automatic defense system was to be angry. 

IcyHot was odd in Katsuki’s mind- but odd in the best ways. He was an odd sort of formal, at least until you really dug deep and could pull out the joking and more relaxed side of him. It was evident Icy was a very closed off person, and wasn't good with other people, but that just made Bakugou love the odd little moments even more.

Bakugou snapped out of his little daze, looking towards his computer. He’d gotten out of school a few hours prior and was relaxing while talking to his crush, leaning back in his chair recklessly as he listened to the playlist Icy sent him. He waited with a surprising amount of patience until a video came through, and he clicked on it almost too fast. Every little piece of IcyHot that he could gather and analyze helped him get a few steps closer. 

Red eyes focused intensely on the screen, as part of a guitar came in to view, as well as a pair of long, thin fingers and nice forearms with a few noticeable veins. So Icy had really nice arms- one of Bakugou's biggest weaknesses. He was a little sad but not shocked to see that Icy made sure his face was cut out. 

Bakugou sat breathless as he watched the video start playing, his heart almost stopping as he heard Icy begin singing. It was an oddly familiar voice, but he couldn't quite place it. 

“He misses D-H like he misses school, He's got blue eyes like the Devil's water, I'd drink the Devil's water any time with you,” Icy sang softly, his voice deep and smooth. Not professional by any means, since it was clear he was just a teenage boy, but it made Bakugou’s heart beat faster. After a moment, the tone changed and Icy sang a little more intensely, matching exactly as the original singer had done “And it is easy when you're older To figure out the things that do and do not work. Like my temper, Like me and you in the back of my car. I've got eyes like an eagle but a heart like a lion, And the drugs from your mom's car sitting on the sidewalk. Everyone around here is just sitting on the sidewalk- Well I’ve got bills to pay! There are hearts to break. I’ve got towns to see- there are towns to see.” He took a breath in, his quick, rough playing slowing a little as he got to the songs chorus. “And You were head over, over heels for you, and I was head over, over heels for me, and this was head over, over heels down hill. And it's been head over, over heels for weeks.” Icy continued on. 

The rest of the video was a blur for Bakugou as he sat, realizing how hard he’d fallen for Icy. He had to re-watch the video a second time to truly process it, saving it to a file before taking a moment to really praise Icy for how incredible his singing and guitar skills are. Of course, a little bit of flirting was mixed in, naturally. But now, the flirting seemed more real, and held more purpose, since he knew Icy liked guys too. 

A lot had happened today, and Bakugou was honestly in a pretty good mood by the time he was heading off to bed. The blond boy laid down comfortably, thinking some things over as he listened to Icy’s video again. It was so soothing, so calming, and it helped him to relax more than usual, allowing Bakugou to drift off into a peaceful sleep. 

The next morning, Bakugou went about his day as per usual. He sent a message to Icy before getting ready and heading to school. 

King-Explo: morning, icy

IcyHot: Good morning, blondie. How did you sleep?

King-Explo: surprisingly well, how about you?

IcyHot: Wish I could say the same. 

King-Explo: nightmare, again?

IcyHot: Mhm. But it's whatever. 

King-Explo: you know you can text me whenever you have them, okay? I’ll talk to you until you relax some and feel better.

IcyHot: That's really sweet of you, thank you, blondie. I really do appreciate that. 

 

Bakugou texted as he sat down in homeroom. He really did worry a lot about Icy, especially when it came to things like this. Since they had been so close for such a long time, both boys has talked about a lot of their personal lives, and what really concerned Bakugou was Icy’s dad. Icy had opened up about a lot of things that happened in his childhood, but always kept the details vague- Dad hurt his mom, his mom is now in a hospital since she hurt Icy in return, and now he lives with the dad. It was a really unfortunate situation and made Bakugou angry when he thought about it. There had been a few instances where Icy had gone missing for days at a time, without a trace, and always returned way more on edge, way more vulnerable and nervous. He’d always explained that he was in the hospital, but said little else. It hurt Bakugou's heart to know he was in pain, and he sympathized heavily, wishing he could do something to help. But the reality of it was that, considering their situation, he couldn't. 

“Hey, bro! Awe, are you texting that guy you like again?” Kirishima leaned up against Bakugou’s desk and tried to look at his friend’s phone. The blonde’s patience often ran thin, very quickly-Especially when it came to the relentless teasing about Icy that he endured from Kirishima and Kaminari. He wondered why they even bothered him so much about it, but never thought too deeply into it. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Bakugou murmured, waving the redhead off and continuing to text Icy. Eventually, he’d gotten to the point where he just ignored the teasing and jokes, rather deciding to speak calmly to his online friend. He had to keep a level head to try and calm down a little bit- after all, he was learning to control his temper a little better. He sighed with relief and opened the discord app up again as Kirishima laughed and left to talk with Sero and Kaminari until class started. 

King-Explo: you don’t have to answer, but whats the story behind your username?  
KIng-Explo: i’ve been wondering for a while, to be honest

IcyHot: I have a cold personality and I’m hot as hell.

King-Explo: wait really

IcyHot: No, I’m just fucking with you.

King-Explo: I can never tell with you, Icy  
IcyHot: Anyways, what’s the reason behind your username?

King-Explo: i have a bit of an explosive personality

IcyHot: I can sort of see that.

King-Explo: yea, I don’t have have many friends because of it

IcyHot: If it makes you feel better, I have virtually no good friends besides you. A few people in my classes are nice to me, but I’m too closed off and a lot of them kind of gave up on me after a while.

King-Explo: If it makes you feel better, I’m not going to give up on you. 

 

Bakugou frowned some, shifting in his seat. Did the message seem too cheesy? He decided to start typing again, just to be safe about it all. 

 

King-Explo: you’re stuck with me, bitch. sorry to break it to you :)

IcyHot: I think I can live with that- and thank you, really.

King-Explo: but i am serious, Icy, you’re my best friend, and I’ll always be here for you, whether you like it or not.   
King-Explo: anyways, i’ll talk to you at lunch, i gotta go

IcyHot: Thank you, and I’ll always be here for you too. See you later, blondie

 

Bakugou tucked his phone back into his pocket and began to pay attention to the lesson, in a fairly good mood. He was a smart guy, and intended to keep up with that. But then something happened that completely deflated his decent mood. There was an announcement from the teacher, saying they’d be put in groups of two for a small project. 

“Bakugou, you’ll be paired with Todoroki.” The teacher had said. And of course he was paired with the guy he always butts heads with. Just great, this would be fantastic. As the other groups moved to join up with their partners, Bakugou simply sat, not caring. Todoroki could just walk over here if he really wanted to get this done.

And within a few moments, Todoroki was walking over and pulling a seat up to Bakugou’s desk, setting his bag down next to him as he read over his paper, speaking in his usual flat and deep voice. 

Bakugou was distracted staring at his paper and thinking about IcyHot, something he’d been doing a lot more than he should, and didn’t hear what Todoroki had said. “What?” He asked after a moment, looking up, his face unusually calm. The blonde quickly noticed his own short moment of weakness and shook his head some, returning to the usual pissed expression he usually showed.

“I asked when you’re free to work on this after school. We won’t be allowed class time to do the project.” Todoroki said simply, his neutral expression never leaving. 

Bakugou scowled at the information, glancing over the sheet again. This would really cut in to his time he got to talk to Icy. And it would affect all their little movie nights they had throughout the week. “Whatever, I don’t care when.” But he did. “We can start it at my house after school, just don’t stay too late.” He muttered after a moment of thought. 

Todoroki raised an eyebrow. “You say that as if I want to be spending time with you.” He said, shaking his head some. “I won’t stay too late, I have a date tonight so I need to leave early anyways.” He said after a moment. 

“You say that as if I want to be spending time with you.” Bakugou mocked under his breath, earning a sigh from the other male. “Whatever, I’ll make sure to kick you out before your stupid date. I’m busy later tonight anyways.” Coincidentally, Bakugou also had a sort of date. At least that what he and Icy considered their little movie nights. But Todoroki didn’t need to know that information, and Bakugou did not want anyone else in the class to hear about it. It was none of their business. 

 

The bell rang and Bakugou stood up, quickly plugging his headphones in to continue the playlist Icy made for him, gathering up his things and looking at the bicolor haired male for a short moment. “Meet me by the gate after school so we can walk to my house together.” He murmured, headphones emitting a soft sound of music, before he put them on and walked away.

Todoroki stood there for a moment, looking at the blonde as he walked away, having heard the soft sound from the other boy’s headphones. He didn’t know Bakugou listened to McCafferty too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiatus explanation

the person I originally discussed this concept with passed away early this year. I’d prefer to not go in to it too much but dealing with it at the time was difficult and my will to continue this had been stripped away. 

i plan on finishing this in the future, though i’ve yet to garuntee wether or not i’m genuinely ready for that. 

i think what i’d end up doing is re-drafting the first two chapters and updating the story as a whole; but i’ll see how i feel when i get to it

in the meantime i’ll be focusing some energy on some other series until i can handle returning to this. (For example, I have an overwatch fic coming out within the next few days, if anyone’s interested!)

thank you to everyone who has supported this so far; I appreciate it far more than i can articulate 

\- Travis -

<3 i’ll see you all again soon <3


End file.
